


Lost Faith

by Jammer4x5ay98



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, Set 50 years after the warriors series, SnowClan (OC), lots of gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jammer4x5ay98/pseuds/Jammer4x5ay98
Summary: The clan has long lost faith in Starclan after the death of a medicine cat apprentice. However, he hasn’t joined Starclan yet.
Kudos: 1





	1. Characters

**Author's Note:**

> Warrior cats belong to Erin Hunter.

Leader

TinyStar (She Cat): A grey-blue and white cat with leapord like spots and grey eyes.

Deputy

StormCry (Tom): A grey and white cat with dark stripes and blue eyes.

Medicine Cat

BriarThorn (She Cat): A calico cat with green eyes.

Medicine Cat Apprentice 

CloudPaw (Tom): A brown and white cat with grey and white spots and reddish eyes.

Warriors

HeatherPaws (She Cat): An identically same colour to TinyStar, just with blue eyes.

RussetFlame (Tom): A brown furred cat with ginger and flame coloured spots and green eyes

EbonyWing (She Cat): A dark brown cat with white spots and blue eyes.

DawnFrost (Tom): A White Cat with brown stripes and blue eyes.

AdderWing (Tom): A White Cat with golden and grey spots and blue eyes

Apprentices

LilyPaw (She Cat): A grey cat with dark grey stripes and yellow eyes

PetalPaw (She Cat): A golden cat with blue eyes

SandPaw (Tom): A golden cat with blue eyes


	2. Prologue

Paws thumped the soft grass. Yowls filled the air. Cats ran through the trees, their pelts melted together as they chased after their target. ’Kittypet! Don’t come on our territory or we will rip your ears off!’ The kittypet stood at the edge of the territory. The cats gave a quick hiss before blending into the shadows. The kittypet jumped the fence guarding the house and pawed the house to enter. After getting permission, she ran inside and laid on the stiff bed. The wave of sleep crashed over her as her eyes flickered closed. Smelling the sweet scent of grass, her eyes flickered open.   
’Just in time Meg.’


End file.
